


a moment in time

by catsandanimenerd



Series: Mistake Messenger [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rainy Days, Teasing, contemplations, help i cant stop writing luciel and mc, im disgusted w my own projecting, mc has a name, oh man this is so.....personal, since im only good at brooding/serious luciel, sorry if its bad lolololol, still need to work on playful luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: It’s a rainy day, and Saeyoung is surprisingly quiet when she comes home. The silence is loud, and she melts and mourns all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MC's name is Haneul, and will probably ALWAYS be Haneul??? IDK I love my MC,,,,,  
> Written because it's been raining all day and I get??? emotional??? when it rains???

It starts as suddenly as it stops while the sun flies overhead in the distance, and Haneul is absolutely _drenched_ by the time she arrives home. A rush of nostalgia fills her as the scent of rain hits her nostrils, and she takes a moment to breathe it in. Her skin is colder and clammier than usual, palms coated in thick sweat that sticks to the plastic bags in her hands. She stares at the sky, dark and light at the same time, and rushes to take a picture before it disappears. She looks at it for a moment before deeming it acceptable, tapping her phone against her wet lips. A dull ache fills her heart though her body relaxes at the familiar sight of the door in front of her.

“I’m back,” she calls softly as she enters, the sudden silence ringing in her ears. Usually one or both twins greet her at the door, and she frowns when neither appears. Putting it out of her head, Haneul hums quietly to herself and heads towards the kitchen, fat wet drops rolling off her skin as she walks. They leave dark spots in the carpet and Haneul mentally frowns.

Unloading the groceries and snacks only takes a few minutes to complete. Haneul checks the time, concerned over her husband and brother-in-law’s lack of appearance, but she forces herself to calm down. She’s not their caretaker, she reminds herself firmly.  
  
The slide of water over her skin quickly overstimulates her senses, so Haneul wanders towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. She passes the living room, then backpedals to capture the scene in front of her.

Saeyoung and Saeran are curled up together on the couch, limbs splayed everywhere and hanging off the side. She can only _imagine_ their original position and how they ended up in their current one, but a small smile paints itself on her face at the sight. The air shivers and Saeran turns into Saeyoung, who, even asleep, freely shares his warmth and only desires to protect his twin. Her heart throbs painfully as she leans against the doorframe.

(She can’t erase her childhood and create a newer, brighter one. She can never go back, and she _should_ feel-should feel _something_ more than the emptiness eating away at her.)  
  
(But Saeyoung doesn’t need to see her emptiness, and she keeps her jealousy tucked close to her heart, guarding it with the viciousness of a mother bear over her cub.)

(Haneul quickly, impulsively, captures the scene with her phone. She’s not sure why she took it, or what she’s going to do with it, but she holds her phone closer to her heart to chase away the emptiness clawing from its depths. After a few more minutes of watching the twins twitch, she leaves the moment to take care of herself.)

* * *

Saeyoung wakes up slowly, bleary, his nose twitching at the scent of food drifting from the kitchen. A familiar warmth surrounds him and a rush of affection swells his heart to bursting. Saeran yawns against his arm, stirred by Saeyoung’s change in breathing. The air is cold, but a blanket is draped over the two, half-burying Saeran’s face due to their positions. Saeyoung doesn’t want to move, but Saeran has other plans and flops off of his brother in a graceful fall. Haneul’s cat, Alice, watches the two from atop her perch on the spine of the couch.

“Mmmm, what time is it?” Saeran asks, slightly more awake. Saeyoung yawns and shrugs, fingers grasping for his phone. The screen is bright in the near-darkness, the time flashing in white letters. Saeyoung informs his brother that they’ve slept well into the evening, but Saeran doesn’t seem to care about the missed time.  
  
“I wonder what my beautiful wifey is cooking~” Saeyoung sighs, pushing himself off the couch. He runs his fingers through greasy hair, grimacing at the feel of oil slick against his skin. He replaces his glasses, stretching idly. Saeran copies his movements, wandering towards the bathroom to relieve himself.

Saeyoung stares at nothing for a moment, fighting against the lull of sleep still attaching itself to his brain. He perks up as he hears his wife’s voice floating from the kitchen and makes his way towards it. He leans against the doorway, watching her bustling about with headphones stuck firmly in her ears.

“No no no no no no, stop. That’s not what they’re saying. It goes like this: _There’s only one way to say, three words for you. I love you. There’s only one thing to do those three words for you. I love you_ ,” she says, singing part of a song familiar to Saeyoung’s ears.

(There’s a mixed reaction in his gut but Saeyoung forces it down and away, carefully filing it to store from prying eyes.)

“I’m _so_ proud,” she says scathingly, rolling her eyes and fixing up the last bits of dinner. She hums in acknowledgement, turning on her heel and spotting her husband. A delicate flush reddens her cheeks and neck at the sight of him, and Saeyoung smirks at the sight.

“Gotta go. Dinner’s done,” she says into her phone, pausing to let the other person reply. “I’m sure you do in some alternate universe. Bye.” She ends the call abruptly, sighing heavily. Saeyoung rushes towards her, scooping her into a warm embrace that chases away the cold. Haneul’s hair is damp against his face and he relishes in the smell of her shampoo.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty~” she greets with a giggle, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Saeyoung grins, swooning in her arms and fluttering his lashes suggestively.

“Oh~ Prince Charming, I’m not sure that woke me up all the way. Won’t you give me _true love’s_ kiss~?” he says in a high-pitched, feminine voice. Haneul hums and pulls him closer, lips brushing his teasingly. He pouts, puckering his lips, and Haneul obliges his unspoken request and kisses him.

(It’s warm and a little dry, but it makes his heart pound just the same.)  
  
(He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop falling in love with her.)  
  
(He doesn’t think he ever wants to stop.)  
  
“Ugggggh,” Saeran loudly exclaims, cat in his arms as he enters the kitchen. Saeyoung pulls away to laugh at his brother, while Haneul playfully sticks her tongue out.

“Somebody’s jea-alous~” she teases, pulling away from her husband slightly. His fingers idly skim her bare arms, goosebumps rising to the surface in reaction.

“ _Ugggggggggh_ ,” he repeats pointedly, scratching behind the cat’s ears. A loud purr fills the room while the three housemates stand around admiring the cat. Haneul finally rolls her eyes and tugs both men towards the kitchen table.

“I made dinner while you two were _cuddling_ ,” she says, placing their plates in front of them. Saeran’s face heats up, his body turning as red as his hair. Saeyoung slaps a hand over his mouth to cover his giggles but the damage is done.

“ _We weren’t cuddling!_ ” Saeran hisses, eyes narrowed at his sister-in-law. Haneul places a hand to her cheek fondly, a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

“Oh? But you looked so comfortable that I couldn’t bear to wake you. I even have a picture!” she says, pulling it up and showing it to him. Saeran opens and closes his mouth like a fish. He sputters for a moment, finger raised threateningly, before he takes a sip of water and sputters again. Haneul giggles, swiping her phone’s screen to the previous photo..

“I’m sorry Saeran~! Here, look at this one!” she prompts excitedly, hand vibrating with energy. Saeran glares before leaning forward to stare at the picture of the sky she took earlier. His whole demeanor relaxes, softens at the details in the photo. It’s not a perfect picture by any means but he can sense the _emotions_ behind it, and he feels the same nostalgia fill his bones. Haneul shares a glance with Saeyoung, which turns out to be a mistake.

(Because there’s so much _warmth_ and _love_ and _affection_ in his gaze that it short-circuits her brain and sends her heart into overdrive.)

(She’s still so _cold_ and _empty_ in her heart but here, in this kitchen with the man she loves and the brother she needed, she’s so genuinely _warm_ that it chases away the ugliness inside her.)  
  
(And maybe someday soon, she will show her soul to Saeyoung and he will still _love_ her, still _kiss_ her, and he will still hold her when she cries all her sadness out.)

**Author's Note:**

> might start on some other one-shots/drabbles for mm ;;;;; maybe one day i will expand on haneul's backstory in a fic/novelization of seven's route(which,,,,,seems to be Really Popular?)  
> Wonder who Haneul was calling (eye emoji) and her reaction to said person sure was something  
> You might also notice a lack of stuttering? Since she's more comfortable around the twins at this point in time.


End file.
